Many electronic systems include load circuitry that requires a regulated flow of current to operate properly. In order to control the current flow to the load circuitry, these electronic systems typically also include a current measurement device to measure the current flow to the load circuitry and a current control device to control or regulate current flow to the load circuitry. Thus, the current measurement device measures the current being provided to the load circuitry, the measurement is fed back to the current control device for adjustment of the current being provided to the load circuitry.
High-side current sense amplifiers are one common type of current measurement device utilized by the electronic systems. These high-side current sense amplifiers typically operate to sense a voltage difference across a high-side sense resistor that is coupled with a load circuitry. High-side current sense amplifiers can be constructed or configured to trade-off various performance options, such as gain accuracy and operating frequency or bandwidth.